Timestamps de Imagine a man
by mullu
Summary: Un timestamp es un momento en el tiempo. Una escena perdida, un vistazo al futuro... Estas son las escenas que, por diversos motivos, me quedé sin contar en Imagine a man.


Ginny y Luna en la boda de Charlie. Escrito para el arte presentado por **neyade** en el Big Bang en Reversa 2011 (que se puede encontrar en: http: / hpbigbang-es. livejournal. com/ 11991. html)

**Nota de la autora:** Alguien me preguntó qué es un timestamp. En sentido estricto, es una "marca de tiempo", una señal que te dice cuándo ocurrió algo. En el fandom, se refiere normalmente a un "momento en el tiempo" (una escena perdida, un vistazo al futuro, etc.), y su cualidad es ésa, que solo es un momento. Un poco como una foto mágica. Cuando terminé de escribir "Imagine a man," me quedé con mil escenas en la cabeza, entre las que me hubiera gustado escribir pero no cabían en la historia y las que cabían en la historia pero no sabía cómo escribir en ese momento. Éste primer timestamp habla de Luna y Ginny, una pareja que no llegamos a ver en el fic, pero siempre estuvo en mi cabeza. Espero que pronto vengan más ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>And the birds flew around like the whole world was ending<strong>

_Independence Day. Ani DiFranco, 1998_.

Es una boda, ni más ni menos. La boda de Charlie. El jardín de La Madriguera está cubierto de mesas con pequeños arreglos de boca de dragón y dragoneta, y Molly se ha dado el trabajo de sembrar diente de dragón y dragoncillo blanco en todo el contorno del jardín. Para no romper el tema de la fiesta, la mesa del buffet serpentea de rato en rato, echando humo por uno de sus extremos.

Harry sonríe.

Ginny va de azul acero, con un vestido que deja ver sus hombros cubiertos de pecas a través de finas tiras de cristales y hace que su cabello brille como fuego en la noche. Un chico que Harry no ha visto antes se acerca y la saca a bailar, pero ella rechaza la invitación con una sonrisa. Avanza entre los grupos, saludando a todos sin detenerse en ninguno, hasta llegar al extremo en el que Luna observa uno de los centros de mesa a través de aquellos anteojos suyos tan extraños.

- ¿Algún descubrimiento interesante?

Luna suspira y niega con la cabeza, decepcionada. Parece una niña, vestida de celeste y con ese aire descuidado suyo, usando anteojos gigantes de color rosa. Ginny sonríe y le acomoda un mechón detrás de la oreja. Hacen un curioso contraste. Con movimientos decididos y un brillo nuevo en los ojos, Ginny no es de ningún modo la niña que Harry recuerda haber amado.

Todas las personas que alguna vez conoció parecen haber asistido a la fiesta. Bill hace una broma y a Fleur se le suben los colores al rostro, mientras el novio se parte de risa. Neville no abandona la pista de baile. Alguien alza una copa en nombre de los ausentes. El fantasma de la guerra pesa en el aire, entre el vino y las risas, la alegría y el baile. _El pasado no desaparece_, recuerda Harry, _solo queda atrás_.

La guerra ha dejado un saldo terrible, pero también ha dejado los lazos forjados en el fuego, en la necesidad de apoyarse en el otro, en el camino andado hombro a hombro.

Cuando George ilumina el cielo con dragones danzantes que explotan en luces de todos los colores, es imposible distinguir la melancolía del asombro, la familia de los amigos, los sueños del futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretend there's nothing outside this room<strong>

_She says. Ani DiFranco, 1991_.

No siempre fue tan fácil. No solo la guerra deja cicatrices.

Harry recuerda las noches que Ginny pasó llorando, las noches que el mismo pasó recordando el olor a flores de la Madriguera (el tiempo que les tomó dejarse ir).

Y si se lo preguntaran, diría que nunca imaginó este desenlace, pero no podría decir que no entiende cómo pasó.

Las ha visto tantas veces al caer de la tarde, Luna soltando verdades en forma de sinsentidos, Ginny con media sonrisa, como compartiendo un secreto (y el secreto es que solo ella sabe que son verdades). Ha visto la confusión en los ojos de Ginny, la inocencia en los de Luna, las caricias que empezaron como una forma de consolar a una amiga, y que se convertirían en tanto más.

Y tal vez alguien distinto se hubiera dejado amedrentar por las barreras de Ginny. Pero Luna tiene eso de dar y dar sin esperar nada a cambio, y Harry puede entender de qué manera se le fue metiendo dentro sin siquiera intentarlo, puede imaginar el momento exacto en el que Ginny se dio cuenta y ya era demasiado tarde (tal vez una tarde de invierno, viéndola bailar en la nieve para atraer a algún ser de leyenda o dibujar mapas de islas perdidas en la escarcha de la ventana). Puede imaginar el momento exacto en que el mundo dio la vuelta y todo encajó de pronto de una manera distinta.

Los dragones se deshacen en árboles de luz sobre los invitados. Ginny ríe de la mano de Luna, que parece hipnotizada por las luces, y le roba un beso entre explosiones. A pocos metros, la tía Muriel hace un gesto de disgusto. Ellas no se dan cuenta (en su burbuja de colores, no existe gente como la tía Muriel). O a lo mejor es que no les importa.

* * *

><p><strong>A little further from perfection each year on the road<strong>

_Imperfectly. Ani DiFranco, 1992_.

No está celoso, exactamente. Su vida también se ha recompuesto de otra manera. Pero no puede negar que a veces resiente un poco ser solo un espectador, quedarse fuera de ese código secreto, de esa gran broma privada que es la comunicación entre Ginny y Luna.

Bailan en una esquina, dibujando formas desconocidas con los brazos, ocupando más espacio del que ninguna pareja debería necesitar. Algunos invitados se ríen con ellas, otros de ellas. Cuando Neville intenta hacerle frente a uno, Ginny lo jala a la pista de baile.

- Siempre habrá idiotas en el mundo,- dice, alzando la voz sobre la música,- no puedes perder el tiempo con ellos.

Ginny sigue siendo preciosa. La vida no ha hecho más que darle fuerza, agudizar su intelecto, cimentar su carácter. Podría salir con quien quisiera, y Harry sospecha que más de uno se pregunta qué hace con Luna. Sospecha también la respuesta.

Luna es brillante de una manera que escapa a lo establecido. Que deshace lo establecido y lo expone como el absurdo que es. La gente cree que Ginny cuida a Luna, pero lo cierto es que fue Luna quien mantuvo a Ginny cuerda durante ese año, entre injusticia y pérdidas y una guerra inevitable, quien le enseñó a ver la belleza en un mundo que hacía agua. (Harry quisiera decir que él podría haber hecho lo mismo, pero no hay a quien decírselo y nunca le ha gustado mentirse a sí mismo.)

Más de uno se pregunta qué hace Ginny con Luna. Harry sospecha que Ginny se pregunta qué haría sin ella. ¿Cómo sería la vida sin nargles ni snorckacks ni ciudades perdidas? ¿Sin aretes de rábano ni verdades ocultas? ¿Sin bailes que dibujan los misterios del sonido? ¿Sin ojos que siempre sueñan despiertos? Más aburrida, eso seguro.

La música no cambia de ritmo, pero Ginny coge a Luna por la cadera y la acerca (y por un segundo, solo un segundo, a Harry le parece que no es un espectador, que Ginny lo mira directo a los ojos con esa media sonrisa cómplice, que lo deja compartir el código, entrar en la broma). Luego entierra el rostro en el cabello de Luna y se mecen juntas, a su propio ritmo.


End file.
